Detective Gumshoe wins the lottery
by Omega31
Summary: Title explains all. No summary needed. Please read and review!


**So, hi! I'm back! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Not that anyone knows who I am but let's press on. By the way, The Pokemon World will be updated soon as well. Now, I have grown very addicted to Ace Attorney. So, I decided to write a one-shot about it. And the star of this one-shot is...Detective Gumshoe! The poor detective has gotten his fair shares of salary cuts and is well...not the best at his job. He delivers, sometimes. He saves the day in both case 2-4 and 3-3. So, you gotta thank him for something. Such a likable character, right? Well...he is! **

**Now, this one-shot as you may have guessed from the title, Gumshoe wins the lottery. **

**I don't have to explain anymore than that...right? Right! Let's begin! **

Detective Gumshoe wasn't happy. His day hadn't gone well at all! He had gotten another salary cut. Soon, he'll have to pay to work! Oh, wait. He already had to. But he was used to salary cuts so he didn't mind it all that much because instant noodles tasted great in any weather. Well...his opinion, anyway. Mr. Wright didn't agree. He had excused himself from the table and left to "investigate a case".

Today, he got a free Wright Way Lunch from Angel Starr. Unfortunatetely, the Wright Way Lunch had forgotten the good layer and only had two bad layers. Oh, well. At least he didn't have to pay for it. As it was nearing evening, Gumshoe got permission to leave one minute early. Five seconds earlier than last time!

_"Wow, I never knew my co-workers were THAT nice!" _He thought.

So, he headed home to find a lottery ticket, just lying there on the table. There was also a note attached to the ticket.

_"Hey Gumshoe. It's Phoenix Wright. I bought you a lottery ticket. Hope you win! It starts in 20 minutes so get ready!"_

"How did he get into my house?! I locked every door and shut every window...oh"

He had forgotten one of the windows. Mr. Wright must have come in through that window.

After 20 minutes had passed, he turned on the radio. _"And the winning lottery ticket is...Lottery Ticket Nr. 13!"_

"Oh. I didn't win...wait! WAIT! THAT'S MY NUMBER! YEAAAAH! I WON!"

Gumshoe jumped up and down in happiness!

Now...what should he spend his money on? He had just won five million dollars. What should he do with them?

"I'll figure out something while I sleep". He thought and went to sleep.

AA-AA-AA-AA-AA-AA (A/N: That's a line break by the way)

Apollo had never been interviewed before! Even less on TV. He was asked questions about everything. About his girlfriend, in which he didn't have one, about the agency, in which he just said "It's alright. I enjoy working there".

After a long half hour, they came to the last question.

"Mr. Justice. Since your name is Apollo, do you have a twin sister named Artemis? Where is she, then?"

"Oh...um..." Apollo didn't have an answer to that question.

AA-AA-AA-AA-AA-AA

Gumshoe had first bought a new coat. This was a new dark green coat. He really liked it! He also bought a new car. He was currently heading to the bank to store the rest of his money there. But first, he invited the Wright Anything Agency, Ema Skye and Edgeworth to the fanciest lunch restaurant in town. The food was amazing! The others soon went home again. An hour later, he had left his money in bank vault 202.

As he ate his last instant noodles, he thought of quitting as a detective and getting a better job. He had the money to, so why not?

AA-AA-AA-AA-AA-AA

The next morning, Gumshoe went to the bank to take some money from his vault. When he arrived, he met Edgeworth.

"Gumshoe. You are late".

"Oh, what for, sir?"

"Bank vault 202 has been robbed. All the money's gone. We're trying to find evidence to find out who did it. And we need your help, Gumshoe".

"Wait...bank vault...202?!" Gumshoe slowly realized and when he did...

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...he screamed.

_The "miracle" never happen. Maybe it was never meant to. Because a "miracle" is something that doesn't exist._

**So! It's done. Short and sweet. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed the one-shot. Please read and review! **

**This is Omega31, signing off. **


End file.
